pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic of Friendship Pretty Cure
Magic of Friendship Pretty Cure is a Pre-Like Fanseries by StarQueen22. It's based on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascots Taylor Strand/Cure Friendship ' An intelligent and smart girl who is kind of a loner due to her studying habits and being always in her room or the library in town. She is very close with her older brother, Shane though to being in Military Boot camp the two haven't been hanging around lately. In civilian form, she has long violet hair, light purple skin and dark purple eyes. As Cure Friendship, her hair becomes longer and becomes darker with a pink highlight through it and and her eyes turn lilac. 'Ashley Jackson/Cure Honesty A farming girl who tough yet kind who has an on going rivalry with Rayanne. She lives in a farm just outside of town with her grandmother, younger sister and older brother. Although she was chosen for the Honesty Element she can lie quite a bit but mostly to protect you from the truth if it's too harsh. In civilian form, she has shoulder length blonde hair tied in a low ponytail and green eyes, As Cure Honesty, her hair becomes a lighter blonde and longer tied at the bottom and her eyes turn light green. Rachel Diamond/Cure Generosity A generous and slightly overly dramatic fashionista of the school who is apart of the fashion club later becoming the president. She hopes to one day open her own boutique when she is older. She is not afraid to use her looks to her advantage in getting things she needs. In civilian form, she has long curly purple hair and blue eyes. As Cure Generosity, her hair turns lighter with a blue bow and her eyes turn crystal blue. Farrah Smith/Cure Kindness A kind hearted quiet girl who loves animals who's parents own and run an animal sanctuary. She seems to known what animals need, say and want. She seems to be a push over and tends to do anything someone asks but is slowly learning to say no. In civilian form, she has long pink hair and green eyes wearing two butterfly hairclips. As Cure Kindness, her hair becomes sugar pink with a slight curl and her eyes turn lighter green. Rayanne Ball/Cure Loyalty An outspoken and brash girl who has a love of speed and flying and hopes to be pilot one day or a stunt pilot. She acts like a big sister to a young girl named Scarletta and tends to always keep an eye out for her. She is also the star kicker of the Wonder colts soccer team. In civilian form, she has orange/light orange hair tied in a spikey ponytail and cerise eyes. As Cure Loyalty, her hair becomes longer and more brightly colored rainbow and her eyes turn a lighter shade of cerise. Pamala 'Pam' Pilkington/Cure Laughter A hyper active and fun loving girl who loves parties and baking. She is a professional party planner and tends to throw parties almost everyday when not working at her part time job as a baker. She seems to get feelings on what's going to happen in the future which Taylor wants to study. Spike ' He is the mascot of the series who was sent to earth by Princess Celestia to find the element of Harmony cures to save their world. Villains ??? The leader of the villians. Somnambula She is the first to attack the cures. Drawn into the group by the promise of youth from all of the people of Celeste Town she agrees next to powerful magic her bird catches people in trances and makes them come to her. Discord He is the second to attack the cures. Tempest She is the third to attack the cures. 'Dikemonī They are the monsters of the day. Items Elements of Harmony They are the henshin Items of the series. To use them the girls shout "Pretty Cure, Harmony Up!" Locations Epona Town: It's where the story takes place. In it are: * Canter High: It's where the girls go to school. * Trotters: It's a small bookstore/cafe that Taylor's parents run. Episodes # A friendship full of magic! Cure Friendship is Born! # Honesty is the best policy! Cure Honesty is Born! # The feeling of giving! Cure Generosity is Born! # Movies Magic Of Friendship Pretty Cure! Movie: A portal to another world? Trivia * This started as a reincarnation style series but the authoress found out she was influence too much by a comic by someone else and fixed it. * This series take place in an Equestria Girls style world but doesn't take place in it.